The Louisiana Office of Public Health's Occupational Health Program will continue to strengthen its capacity to conduct occupational health surveillance by building upon activities initiated during the initial grant -Occupational Health and Injury Surveillance in Louisiana (# U60 OH008470-02). Program objectives include ongoing analysis and evaluation of occupational health indicator data from various sources: Hospital Discharge Database;Vital Records (Mortality);State and private laboratories;Poison Control Center;Office of Workers'Compensation;Tumor Registry;and the Bureau of Labor Statistics. Rates and other indicator data will be submitted to NIOSH and CSTE as requested. Building upon work established during the first grant, in-depth analysis and evaluation of surveillance data for select health conditions, high-risk industries and occupations will be conducted. Continued development and implementation of a laboratory reporting database for heavy metals (arsenic, cadmium, lead, and mercury) &pesticides will occur. Protocols for performing case investigations and referrals will also be developed. Through partnerships with other OPH programs, academia, OSHA and other state agencies, the Occupational Health Program will promote the usefulness of surveillance findings and work to develop and implement outreach and prevention activities. Results and program activities will be disseminated through various formats including OPH's website, the Louisiana Morbidity Report, OPH statewide reports, and advisory committee members. The Occupational Health Program will continue to work closely with the Louisiana Occupational Health Surveillance Advisory Group and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention's Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance. This project builds the foundation for an occupational health program within the Louisiana Office of Public Health (OPH). By conducting ongoing analysis of health outcome data from a variety of data sources, OPH can determine the magnitude of occupational illnesses and injuries in the state and identify priority areas for occupational health surveillance. Fostering the use of data by statewide agencies, academia and organizations involved in occupational health activities will promote the development of targeted outreach and intervention activities. Ultimately, these activities will positively impact the health of Louisiana's workers.